custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love Birthday with Barney! (SuperMalechi's Version)
I Love Birthday with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Tuesday, August 31, 1993. Plot After singing "If You're Happy and You Know It", the kids Barney's birthday, and he's turning two hundred million years old, or two dinosaur years. Everyone then plans a special birthday party for Barney, with songs, games, decorations, and, of course, cake. Hannah and Emily also take time to explain how birthdays are celebrated in the French and Thailand respectively, and they sing birthday songs from both places. After giving Barney her teddy bear, Linda learns that presents aren't the most important thing of a birthday; it's the thought that counts. Barney makes a special birthday wish for all his friends to join him at the party, and of course, it comes true. Everyone ends by singing I Love You, and they continue to celebrate from there Celebrations. Songs *Barney Theme Song *If You're Happy and You Know It *Gonna Have A Party *The Barney Bag *Las Mañanitas *The Wheel On The Bus *My Family's Just Right for Me *Growing *Move Your Body *Brushing My Teeth *Nothing Beats a Pizza *Baby Bumble Bee *Silly Sound *Buffalo Gals *The Exercise Song *I Can See It on Your Face *Happy Birthday to You *Everyone Is Special *I Love You Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Dao Kngiht) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) (cameo) *Juan (Michael Krost) (cameo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) (cameo) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (cameo) Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice, and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1992-1994 costume. *The Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!". is used. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Look at Me, I'm Three!". *The Season 2 magic sparkles to make Barney come to life are used. *This is another time home video movie film's where no one says goodbye at the end. Instead, celebrate Barney's birthday with confetti. *Kathy wears the same outfit that Min wore in Honk Honk a Goose on the Loose!, and has the same hairstyle in Ship, Ahoy! *Tina wears the same dress in Grandparents Are Grand! (1993). *In "If the Shoe Fits...", Julie wears the same black shoes that Kathy wears in this episode. *In this episode, Barney does not turn into a plush doll at the end of the episode (just like in Happy Birthday, Barney!). *The kids "Barney!" sound clip after he came to life was also from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (Pitch -4). *The Season 2-3 (only start) Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Up We Go!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The version of I Love You has the same musical arrangements from "Season 2", *The Season 2's Version of the Barney Theme Song is used. Release Dates *September 1, 1993 (Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group print) *March 1, 1994 (Walt Disney Classics print) *June 12, 1996 (FOX Video print) *Feburary 23, 1997 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection print) Previews Original 1993 Barney Home Video/The Lyons Group release Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning Screen #Light Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995, silent) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #I Love Birthday with Barney Title Card Closing #Season 2 Barney Says Segment #Barney & Friends Season 1-3 end credit music #Barney Home Video logo (1992-1995) #The Lyons Group logo (1988-1992/1993-1996) 1994 Walt Disney Classics release Opening #1991-1097 Green FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Video logo (1991-2002) #Coming to Theatres logo #The Lion King trailer #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999) #Walt Disney Classics logo (1992 disorted) #Barney & Friends Season 2 Intro #I Love Birthday with Barney! Title Card Closing #End Credits Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:1993 episodes Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Season 2 episodes